13 Black
13 Black (alternatively 13Black) was a heavyweight robot from Leicestershire which competed in every series of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles so far. 13 Black's name came from the number 13 which is coloured black on a roulette wheel hence the colour scheme on one of its discs. It is also a reference to Triskaidekaphobia, a fear or avoidance of number 13 being the unlucky number according to superstition. Robot History Series 1 13 Black first appeared in Heat D against Ripper, Kan-Opener and Tornado. For the first few stages of the battle, 13 Black stayed rather absent only after Tornado was flipped out did 13 Black get into action. Kan Opener had got a grasp of 13 Black, holding it tight in its grip. Ripper soon joined the action and flipped Kan Opener over 13 Black, 13 Black itself attacked Ripper but was flipped soon after. 13 Black remained stuck on its back but was able to use its discs as a way to move. 13 Black survived the battle while Ripper chucked out Kan-Opener. In the first Head-to-head, 13 Black fought Ripper again. Ripper aggressively flipped 13 Black over but the force of the blades managed to save it from being overturned, however things weren't positive for Ripper as it had flipped so hard it couldn't flip it self back over again. 13 Black took advantage by hitting Ripper about and towards the arena wall. Ripper got stuck against the arena wall, with 13 Black giving a large smack on the back killing Ripper. Next 13 Black fought Meggamouse. 13 Black started well hitting Meggamouse around the sides and the flipper. Meggamouse soon got revenge and flips 13 Black towards the CPZ. Meggamouse soon flipped 13 Black towards the other side of the arena and proceeded to chuck 13 Black out. The last Head to Head was against Nuts. 13 Black strayed away from Nuts to get its weapons up to speed, Nuts, however, got into contact and was hit by the flywheel. 13 Black proceeded to ambush Nuts with the spinning weapons hitting it with every chance it had. Nuts span on the spot, hoping to thwack 13 Black away from danger but it didn't work and 13 Black was relentless with its attacks. 13 black soon ripped off a wheel causing Nuts to lose some mobility and left to only spin. 13 Black continued it onslaught and eventually destroyed Nut's other wheel before causing extra damage as Nuts was left immobile and to be counted out. In the Heat Final 13 Black met Ripper for the third time. Ripper charged into 13 Black and immediately flips it over onto its back where was over turned. Despite being over turned, 13 Black caused considerable damage towards Ripper who rammed it by ripping away its top side panels, Ripper though flipped it back over. Ripper then rammed 13 Black flipping over again and onto the side wall where it the then score another OOtA by chucking 13 Black out. Extreme 1 13 Black fought in the Disc-Truction Weapons Match against fellow spinners Last Rites, Hypno-Disc and Scorpion. Scorpion targets 13 Black and attacks one of the discs but is quickly attacked by Hypno-Disc. Hypno-Disc targets 13 Black but is lifted in the air from the flywheels of 13 Black. Hypno-Disc chased Last Rites damaging slightly before going after 13 Black, but Last Rites had followed and battered all the opponents causing every robot to flip out. As all the bladed robot got back to action Last Rites uses its heavy spinning bar to tear off one of the flywheels of 13 Black. Knowing 13 black was severely damaged both Scorpion and Hypno-Disc ganged up on 13 Black eventually knocking it out. Series 2 Returning in Series 2, 13 Black fought returning Meggamouse, Scorpion and newcomers S.M.I.D.S.Y.. After being ganged up upon, Meggamouse flipped 13 Black over leaving it for Scorpion to smack it. 13 Black was flipped back over and began an onslaught cornering Meggamouse with the assistance from the other opponents. As Meggamouse attacked S.M.I.D.S.Y., Scorpion assaulted 13 Black causing significant damage and even ripped off the one flywheel. 13 Black is promptly flipped over and out, unable to move and self right due to only one disc. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with Flywheels Category:Heat Finalists Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots from Leicestershire